Chum Bukit and Teen Canyon, Or Not!
by Hakuna Matata
Summary: My first fic! I have found out this is the 2nd Weekenders fic on the site! There are 2 other fics, LOVE WRAP (which came after mine) and The Weekenders Movie. Story Completed!
1. The Mess Begins

My first fic! Probably the first Weekenders fic on this site! The Weekenders belongs to Disney but don't tell anyone! Besides, who cares? Boy, I'm glad I actually glad I paid attention to English Class! Otherwise, I wouldn't make this fic! Thanks Mrs. P! ______________________________________________________  
  
FRIDAY  
  
Scene: Tino's Bedroom It was a dark and stormy Friday night.. But Tino Tonitini didn't care. He was up in his room playing his new computer game, "Captain Dreadknot V.S. The Evil Slugbeastes." "Die, Slugbeast King," Tino shouted at his computer. "Taste my salt gun!" "NO!" shouted the evil Slugbeast King. "Not the salt gun! I'm doomed!" Tino pressed the Control key to fire the salt gun. "AHAHA! I have defeated you Slugbeast King!" Tino shouted in joy as he jumped on his desk, laughing hysterically. *everything except Tino turns gray* "Oh, hey! Tino here! Anyways, guess what? Mr. Flinkhender (I made that up) has a special homework day for our 7th Period class, where we get to finish our homework for the weekend! Now, since Carver, Lor, Tish, and I have finished our homework for the weekend! And guess what else? Chum Buckit is in town with the stars of Teen Canyon, and they get to have a concert together! Oh yeah, I bet you're wondering, "The Teen Canyon stars are TV stars, not singers!" Well, Teen Canyon is just dancing. Gotta go! Gotta finish up my game!"  
  
SATURDAY  
  
Scene: The new pizza restaurant  
  
Tino and his friends, Carver, Tish, and Lor, were sitting at a table at the new pizza restaurant, "Poetry Pies." *a waiter dressed in a black shirt and black pants with one of those French- like hats (I am not insulting French people) comes up to be the waiter* "Hello, jazzy cats. May I take your order?" "We've been here billions of times! Wouldn't you know what we always order by now?" bellowed Carver. "Sorry dudes. Don't get so angry, cats." Apologized the waiter. "So, lets make our plans," suggested Lor. "I thought we already had them?" asked Tish. "We do," answered Carver. "We're gonna go to the Chum Bukit/Teen Canyon concert today or tomorrow since they're on both nights. "Yeah!" they all shouted at the same time, with Carver accidentally hitting their waiter in the face making the waiter toss the pizza on to someone else's pizza with a whole lot of other disasters caused by what Carver just did. "REFUND!" people all over the restaurant shouted in unison. "CARVER!" Tino, Lor, and Tish shouted together. "Oops." said Carver, worried in the face. _____________________________________________________  
  
So, how does everyone like the story so far? Will Carver mess up their entire weekend? Find out next time! 


	2. The Punishment

STILL SATURDAY Scene: Manager's Office "Because of what you did, we had to refund all the money for all the people in the restaurant! Do you how much material for ALL those pizzas including the uniform you ruined- "Wahh!" cried the worker who had his uniform ruined. "Costed us?" screamed the manager of Poetry Pies. "Uhhhhhhh." The 4 12-year-olds questioned together. "I don't know exactly, but it was over $200!" shouted the manager, standing up, spreading his arms out. "That's gonna cost all our ticket money!" Tino cried warily. "Unless you work here tonight, and tomorrow night!" explained the manager. "We're gonna miss the concert now!" shouted Tish. "Well, try on your uniforms now." a worker told them to do, handing them their uniforms. *everything turns gray except Tino* "Just great, Carver just ruined our weekend, and our dignity." Said Tino, looking mad. LATER Scene: Tino at a table, taking someone's order "May I take your order?" Tino asked the customer. Turns out that the customer was one of Tino's classmates. "Tonitini?" asked the customer, examining Tino. "This is too good to be true. HEY, EVERBODY! LOOK, TONITINI IS WORKING HERE!"  
  
The whole restaurant started laughing. "Just great, this will be all over the school paper." Tino mumbled to himself.  
  
Well, if you guessed Carver ruined the weekend, you just won $1,000,000 dollars! Just kidding. Carver did just ruin the entire weekend, what will happen next? Sorry about the typos earlier, I was in such a hurry to get this chapter up I forgot to do Spell check. 


	3. The Plan

Sorry it took so long on the next chapter, I've been spending lots of my time on the greatest creation since sliced pie, Kingdom Hearts! I'm planning on releasing a KH fanfic. You cannot trust Riku with Heartless control! I put up another fic, too, The Day Link Saved Santa! It's in the Zelda section! ______________________________________________________  
  
STILL SATURDAY  
  
Scene: The Dishwashing Place  
  
"Man, I can't believe that you can get so embarrassed over so accident." Tino said. "I can't believe that a tiny accident can cause a chain reaction so bad, it ruins our weekend." Carver explained. "This really stinks." Tish complained. "I think I have a plan," Tino suggested. "What is it?" Lor asked. "Meet at my balcony at 8:00 tonight and we'll discuss it." Tino explained.  
  
SATURDAY NIGHT  
  
Scene: Dinner Table in the Tonitini Kitchen, 6:00, Today's  
  
Dish, Tofu Squid Casserole with Tomato Broccoli Cheese Sauce!  
  
"This looks like vomit." Tino complained. "What if I told you it is?" Tino's Mom asked. "I can't trust you after the time you fed Jimmy to me. NOT JIMMY! NOOOOOO!!" Tino shouted in terror. "Relax, that wasn't Jimmy." Tino's mom said, trying to calm her son down. "It wasn't? Yahoo! Jimmy is safe," Tino cheered. "Anyways, if you told me this was vomit and scream like a little girl and run to my room!" The 12-year old explained. "It is." His mom joked. Tino ran to his room screaming like a little girl. "Relax, sweetie, it was only a joke!" The mother called to her child." Scene: Tonitini Balcony, 8:00 "Okay, here's the plan," Tino started explaining. "It is very simple we sneak out tomorrow." "Dude, you called us to come all the way here just to tell us this?" Lor asked. "What? It was all I could think of." Tino explained. ______________________________________________________  
  
This chapter was short, wasn't it; I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting for this chapter. 


	4. Crime, Punishment, and Moral

Can someone give me some pointers on fighting Ansem the second time? ______________________________________________________  
  
SUNDAY  
  
Scene: Kitchen of Poetry Pies  
  
Tino, Carver, Tish, and Lor had gone through half of their normal work day. They were all washing dishes.  
  
Tino pulled out a 4-way walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Begin plan," he said. "Yessir!" Carver and Lor said into their walkie-talkies. "Tino? Why are we using walkie-talkies if were all standing a foot away from each other?" Tish asked. "I spent 4 month's allowance on these! I wanted to use them sometime!" Tino complained. The 4 kids ducked and snuck out the door without anyone noticing. Scene: Bahia Bay Concert Hall "Oh boy I can't wait to see this!" Lor exclaimed. "Still, you know, I kinda feel bad that we did this. Oh well!" Tino exclaimed. The 4 kids bought their tickets and went in. Inside, Lor, Carver, and Tish started dancing and cheering. Tino was slumping in a corner, looking guilty. "What's the matter Ti?" Carver asked, Lor and Tish right next to him. "Well, I just feel real guilty and we should go back." Tino explained. "Dude, are you kidding," Lor exclaimed. "We paid $50 each for those tickets! I'm so not going back now!" "But we owe them!" Tino argued. They all agreed to go back and apologize and apologized their guts out. "Well, apology accepted, but you're going to have to work next weekend now!" The 12-year olds groaned. *everything except Tino turns gray* "Well. Lesson learned. Don't skip your work. Or else you'll just get more. Later days!" THE END ______________________________________________________  
  
How'd ya like it! If you have Ansem pointers, please e-mail keybladedjm@yahoo.com! 


End file.
